fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment and Studying Are Hard Things to Do/Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (A prologue plays) Hope: (narrating) So far on Aikatsu! Global Dream, I'm Hope Fujiwara, I'm 15 years old and in my first year of high school in the sleepy town of Winterton Palace! By day I'm just a regular girl, but by afternoon... I'm an idol in a incredible place called the Dream World! Mentoring me are my two friends, the legendary idol Danielle Kanazaki and her sister the legendary supermodel Jodie Kanazaki! But only my friends Lexi Manaka, the daughter of the marketing teacher Tressa Manaka, Mrs. Winters, my English teacher who once was an idol herself and of course my best friend Lexy Cloverdale, all know my secret! Summer vacation is right there upon us and I can't wait! (Time goes forward to the present day in Mrs. Winters' seventh period) Jean: Alright everyone, before you get settled into your summer vacations, you will have to take your final exams! All students: An exam?! At my old school we didn't have an exam at the end of the year! Come on, Miss! Etc. Hope: Man, a final?! I've barely passed the class yet... This year has been eventful enough with the discovery of the Dream World and all... I've been busy since I became an idol! Augh! If only I could go on a tour! Jean: What was that about a tour, Miss Fujiwara? Hope: Ack! Umm.. Tour of the school! I wanted to show the incoming 9th graders the tour of the school! Jean: We all know what you really want to do stop lying! Hope: Y-yes ma'am... Jean: Your exams will be what we've learned over the second semester, Romeo and Juliet. Hope: But ... I was in the Dream World for half of that... (Hope is then whacked with a book for saying that out loud) Jean: Do you mean you were sleeping in my class?! I shook you awake for days! Hope: (screaming from insanity) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (After class) Stuxents: Bye see you tomorrow! Etc Jean: Hope, wait a moment. Hope: Yeah? Jean: While you're doing well in class... You cannot fail this exam! Hope: How am I supposed to know Romeo and Juliet?! Jean: Hadn't you skipped class to perform. Hope: Hey! You said so! Jean: Even I studied... Hope: Probably on the old shepherdess train. Crook in one hand pencil in the other (laughing softly to herself) Jean: (angrily) What.. Did you.. Just call me?! Hope: An old.. Shepherdess? Jean: BEFORE SHEPHERDESS... Hope: Old? Jean: O-.. O---... Old?!?!?!?! I'M OLD?! Hope: Well really nice to have this conversation! Hey look at the time I gotta watch Riceball Express it's a new episode it's never been seen here and --- Jean: (angrily) YOU CALL ME OLD ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL PUT YOU IN DETENTION! And I won't care if Danielle Kanazaki needs you, whoever she is! Hope: I thought we settled this?! Jean: (sighing) Fine I guess we did. (Smiling creepily) But if you fail... I'll personally go to Miss Kanazaki herself and tell her you failed. Caspice? Hope: Umm.. Mrs. Winters? You're creeping me out with that smile. (One week later) (Two weeks before the final) Hope: Let's see... Write down the balcony scene in exactly the same words as the quote? I'm gone for several periods and she thinks I'm skipping! I thought I could trust her though... Maybe if I go and perform I'll feel fine. Hold on a minute it's Sunday! I don't get to go to the Dream World until tomorrow!